legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of the Great New Empire (Book One: The Entropy) Part 21
Chronicles of the Great New Empire (Book One: The Entropy) Part 21 In Sandrapolis: Knuckles: Badnik. So these robots were called. After the death of their creator, they managed to destroy these malicious machines. 26: The Creator? Knuckles: Yes. His name was Eggman. He was insane, like those who created the Empire. Eggman wanted to turn everyone into robots. Fortunately, he perished during the next invention. Jules Verne: I knew one of the same. He was called Captain Nemo. Knuckles: Then I and my friend Dmitri went to seek weapons against the Eggman. I remember ... Flashback: Knuckles and Dimitry stand near an ancient temple. Knuckles: What have we forgotten in these ruins? Dimitry: It is not just ruins. Once the ancient ruler erected this temple for the Sun Gods. He was powerful and he did not have enemies. Empires fell and collapsed before the living god on our Earth. Pharaon Enerjak! Knukles: The one who was called the "forbidden demon"? Dimitry: Those who knew his true nature called him by another "forbidden warrior".But this is not the main thing. It is important that he created an armor. Where he hid a particle of his power! Finding them, we can set robots! Knuckles: I do not know .... And if ... No wonder he's "forbidden"! Dimitry: So I thought. Unfortunately modern echidna consider the personality of this warrior through the prism of notions about him. Yes, his enemies were considered a demon. But he was a warrior and a real, and not a soft-bodied one! Think we can stop Dr. Eggman. The war will reach the Island of Angels ... Knuckles: Good! I agree! Knuckles: (behind the scenes) We entered the underground of the city. For us, evil spirits were chasing us, sand poured on us, and columns collapsed. But it did not frighten me ... A column collapses nearby. The heroes barely manage to dodge. Professor Lucas: Look out! Knuckles: Well, then the column also fell on us, but we managed to jump out. The thing was in another ... Flashback: Knuckles and Dimitry in tomb. Knuckles: You took the helmet. Come on. Dimitry: Wait! (He puts the helmet on his head). Knuckles: What are you doing! At least shake the dust out of it! Dimitry: I feel the power! I'm getting the power of an ancient ruler! I am new Enerjak! Knuckles: (Behind the scenes) that day we stopped Eggman's army. Well, the spirit of the ruler in the helmet required more blood ... Enerjak destroys the village Knuckles: (Behind the scenes) Demetrius began to destroy those who did not agree with him, those who were not born echidna.... Enerdzhak: (destroys the city of Mobians) I will put all of you on your knees, pathetic essence! Knuckles: I fought with him. They fight. Enerjak manages to wound the brass Knuckles. Knuckles: Stop it! You became a monster! Enerjak: No, I came to! Our race had an empire. There was a future! What do we have now? We have pity on others. But nothing ! I will lead my people ... Knuckles manages to push him into the abyss. Enerjak: (Screams falling) I'll still be back .... Knuckles: We took out his body and buried him in Sandrapolis. But Hondao has learned to revive the dead. Who knows, maybe he will revive him ... But then everyone will feel bad ... Hooded Figure № 1: You can now take the mummy. They are not enemies to you. Hooded Figure №2:Good. In Tomb Amelie:Whu is it? Hooded Figure №2: Masks are thrown off, gentlemen (throw off a Hood). Jules Verne:What? ???:My name Darkonda. Amelie:Demon! Darkonda: I am no demon.I am alien assassin! The dead man is awakened! He snatches the sword. Darkonda: You can not stop me! Guygas is coming! The dead man needs him! Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Baalbeck Category:Chronicles of the Great New Empire Category:Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Transcripts